1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight, a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight, a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display having the same, wherein a color sensor in a bare chip state is mounted together on a substrate with a package type or bare chip type light emitting diode (“LED”) device mounted thereon, so that the color sensor can sense output light of the LED device to control the luminance and color (e.g., color temperature) of the output light of the LED device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is not self-luminescent, there is a disadvantage in that the visibility of the LCD is lowered in a dark place. Thus, the LCD includes an illumination apparatus such as a backlight. Although a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) may be used as a light source, the use of LED devices with long life span, low power consumption, lightweight and thin characteristics has increased. Such LED devices emit white light using a plurality of LED chips capable of emitting light with different wavelengths.
There exists a disadvantage in that optical characteristics (e.g., light outputs) of the LED chips are changed depending on changes in an input current and an ambient temperature. Thus, a packaged color sensor is positioned outside a light source so as to sense a light output of an LED device, and the output of the light source is controlled in accordance with the sensed results of the packaged color sensor.
Since the packaged color sensor is mounted in a peripheral region of the light source, there are many limitations on a mounting space. Moreover, the color sensor causes a difference in the sensing efficiencies of the color sensor depending on mounting positions. In addition, since the expensive packaged color sensor is mounted in the peripheral region outside the light source through an additional mounting process, there is a problem in that manufacturing costs of an LCD increases.